The goal of this project is to develop and evaluate an educational magazine for parents on teenage substance abuse. The publication will use a peer communications approach to inform parents and to constructively involve them in their child's recovery. Special edition issues will address the concerns of parents during the pre-treatment and in-treatment phases of substance abuse. An ongoing monthly publication will be used to engage and educate parents following their child's treatment. The aftercare phase is a strong predictor of treatment success. A critical part of aftercare is the type and extent of parental involvement. Service providers and educators have few tools to help them reach and impact parents. In Phase I, a pilot magazine will be developed and produced. The issue will focus on the transition point from treatment to aftercare. The format and content of the pilot magazine will be developed in conjunction with affected parents and teenagers. The finished magazine will be distributed to parents whose children are completing treatment. An evaluation will be conducted to assess the magazine's impact on parental involvement in and information about their child's recovery. In Phase II, the special editions and ten issues of a monthly publication will be produced.